Lavender Riding Hood
by Norikonori-chan
Summary: Hinata harus pergi ke rumah neneknya untuk mengantarkan obat dan buah - buahan, tetapi di tengah jalan Hinata bertemu dengan seorang pemuda aneh. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu? Terinspirasi dari "Little Red Riding Hood". RnR please!


_**Konbawa *?*!**_

_**Nori-chan balik lagi dengan fic gaje seperti biasanya..**_

_**Tetap dengan pairing favorit saya, ..**_

_**Fic kali ini terinspirasi dari dongeng kesukaan saya waktu kecil 'Little Red Riding Hood' **_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC**_

_**Paring : Sasu x Hina**_

_**Inspirasi : 'Little Red Riding Hood', 'Mori no Monogatari' (Salah satu dating sim yang ada di DA) dan dari otak saya sendiri.**_

_**Selamat Membaca!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Lavender Riding Hood**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah pondok kecil di pinggir hutan. Hiduplah dua orang kakak beradik yang telah ditinggal kedua orangtuanya. Sang Kakak bernama Hyuuga Neji, lelaki tampan yang sayangnya mengidap _sister complex_ tingkat akut. Sedangkan sang adik bernama Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender yang pemalu dan lemah lembut.

Suatu hari di pagi yang cerah. Neji dan Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Hinata, apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Tanya Neji kepada adiknya, Hinata yang sedang membereskan sisa sarapan pagi itu.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh menatap kakak laki-lakinya dengan mata lavendernya. "Tidak nii-san. Ada apa?"

Neji menghela napas. "Nenek Tsunade sedang sakit, tadi ia meneleponku. Kau bisa membantuku membawakan roti dan buah-buahan juga obat ini untuknya? Aku harus pergi ke Istana siang ini. Jadi aku tak bisa mengantarkannya."

Hinata memandang keranjang yang dipegang kakaknya. Di dalam keranjang tersebut terdapat berbagai macam buah, roti dan obat untuk neneknya. Hinata memang sudah lama tak pernah menjenguk neneknya, ini kesempatan bagus mengingat ia bisa melepas rindu dengan nenek yang dirindukannya selama ini. Tapi, Hinata ragu, selama ini ia tak pernah keluar tanpa Neji. Bisa dibilang ia tak cukup berani. Rumah neneknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya dan harus melewati hutan lebat. Hinata benci itu! Tapi kalau ia tidak mengantarkan keranjang itu kepada neneknya kasihan neneknya, mungkin sakitnya bisa bertambah parah.

Neji memandang adiknya yang terdiam memandangi keranjang di tangannya. Ia mengehela napas. Jujur saja, Neji tak rela membiarkan adiknya pergi sendiri tanpa dirinya. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada adik tersayangnya itu. Siapa yang tahu ada apa di dalam hutan tersebut? Banyak makhluk-makhluk berbahaya yang bisa menerkam adiknya itu kapan saja. Tapi, ia memang tak bisa absen dari jadwal prakteknya hari ini. Neji memang bekerja sebagai dokter di desa tempat tinggalnya, dan hari ini ia harus pergi ke Istana untuk mengobati Raja Orochimaru yang sedang sakit keras. Kalau harus menunggu sampai besok untuk pergi bersama Hinata, ia khawatir nenek Tsunade bisa tambah parah, tadi saja pada saat neneknya meneleponnya suaranya benar – benar mengkhawatirkan, seperti orang yang sekarat. Neji menghela napas entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Baiklah Hinata, kalau kau memang tidak berani biar aku saja yang mengantarnya sepulang dari Istana." Kata Neji sambil berbalik ingin menaruh keranjang tersebut ke dalam lemari.

"A-ano Neji-nii san biar aku saja yang mengantarnya." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba membuat Neji menoleh.

"Ta-tapi Hinata, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Hutan itu bahaya dan …"

Hinata menggeleng cepat."Ti-tidak a-apa-apa. Aku sudah besar nii-san. Sudah 18 tahun. Lagipula nenek Tsunade pasti membutuhkan obat-obat itu sekarang." Kata Hinata meyakinkan kakaknya.

Neji menghela napas. "Baiklah Hinata. Ini keranjangnya. Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau nanti langit sudah gelap, kau menginap saja di rumah nenek biar aku menjemputmu besok pagi."

Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik nii-san. Aku berangkat." Katanya sambil berlari keluar.

"Oh ya Hinata! Hati-hati dengan Manusia serigala yang ada di hutan itu!" kata Neji memperingatkan adiknya. Tetapi sayangnya, Hinata tak mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Hinata sudah terlalu jauh berlari meninggalkan Neji yang terus memandang adiknya cemas. _Kami-sama_ tolong lindungi Hinata….

**o_O_O_o**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Ia mengusir kekhawatirannya dengan menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang ia sukai. Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat hamparan bunga yang indah terpampang di depannya. Berbagai macam jenis dan warna bunga ada di situ. Hinata melongo tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka di dalam hutan belantara seperti ini ada tempat sebagus ini. Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat di padang bunga tersebut.

Hinata menelusuri bunga-bunga tersebut dengan tangannya. Ia memetik beberapa dan menghirup aromanya. Hinata memang menyukai bunga. Ia sangat senang menemukan berbagai macam bunga dalam satu tempat seperti ini. Ah iya! Kenapa tak ia bawakan saja beberapa tangkai bunga untuk neneknya? Nenek Tsunade pasti senang. Hinata pun asyik memetik dan berjalan menelusuri padang bunga tersebut. Tetapi, saking asyiknya ia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan …..

BRUKKK!

"Aduh." Hinata jatuh terpelanting ke tanah dengan bagian depan badan terlebih dahulu. Alhasil bajunya kotor dan lututnya berdarah. Hinata meringis dan mencoba bangkit.

"Apa-apaan kau! Mengganggu orang tidur siang saja!" suara berat seorang laki-laki mengagetkan Hinata. Ia mendongak melihat sumber suara tersebut. Hinata terkejut mendapati seorang laki-laki sedang duduk di depannya. Hinata mengerjap melihat laki-laki itu. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki tersebut dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Laki-laki itu cukup tampan, sangat tampan malah. Warna rambutnya hampir mirip dengan Hinata, tetapi warna rambut pemuda tersebut lebih gelap. Kulitnya putih. Bola matanya memiliki warna yang berseberangan dengan bola mata Hinata. Onyx hitam. Pemuda tersebut memakai _jumper_ tanpa lengan berwarna merah dan celana hitam. Ia juga memakai _sneaker_ merah hitam yang senada dengan pakaiannya. Hampir saja Hinata berpikir pemuda itu keren jika ia tidak melihat keanehan pada diri pemuda itu. Di atas rambut pemuda itu yang menurut Hinata mirip 'pantat ayam' terdapat telinga yang tidak umum dimiliki manusia. Bentuk telinganya seperti telinga kucing?.

"Hoi! Siapa suruh lihat-lihat! Ada yang aneh di mukaku?" teriak Pemuda itu mengagetkan Hinata dan sukses membuat Hinata memalingkan pandangan dari wajah pemuda aneh di depannya. Hinata meringis merasakan sakit di kakinya. Ia menunduk melihat luka yang ada di lututnya. Luka gores itu cukup besar dan banyak mengeluarkan darah, yah mengingat tempat jatuh Hinata tadi penuh dengan kerikil tajam. Hinata meniup luka itu pelan dan menoleh ke kanan kiri melihat apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka itu sementara.

"Itu luka karena jatuh tadi?" Tanya pemuda aneh di depannya. Hinata mendongak dan hanya mengangguk. Pemuda aneh itu tersenyum. Hinata melihat ada yang aneh dengan senyumnya. Ada sesuatu di giginya dan… TARING! Dia punya Taring? Apa dia sejenis vampire? Tapi setau Hinata vampire tidak bisa kena sinar matahari. Kalau dia vampire dia pasti tidak berada di tempat yang penuh sinar matahari seperti ini. Lagipula, vampire kan tidak punya telinga aneh seperti yang dimiliki pemuda ini.

Belum hilang keterkejutan Hinata, pemuda itu mendekati Hinata dan berbisik di telinganya "Biar ku obati" kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Ia meraih lutut Hinata dan menjilat luka tersebut. Perlakuan pemuda itu kontan membuat Hinata blushing.

"A-a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata gugup. Pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap Hinata tajam.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang mencoba mengobati lukamu." Kata pemuda itu sambil tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil berblushing ria. Hinata tak tahu entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya. Setelah darah yang ada di lutut Hinata bersih, pemuda itu menutup luka Hinata dengan daun bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitar situ dan mengikatnya dengan ranting.

"Selesai!" kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum datar. Hinata memandang pemuda yang baru saja mengobatinya itu.

"A-arigatou" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat senyum lembut Hinata, pemuda itu terpana.

"Hn.." kata pemuda itu singkat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya cepat sehingga Hinata tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah, iya. Sudah siang aku harus cepat-cepat ke rumah nenek. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Nenek? Kau mau ke rumah nenekmu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, Nenek Tsunade. Rumahnya di ujung hutan ini." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk jalan lurus menuju rumah neneknya. "Aku pergi dulu. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata sebelum pergi.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke, ia kembali berjalan menuju rumah neneknya.

'Sasuke ya? Dia aneh, tapi dia baik. Aku masih penasaran. Apa ia sejenis kucing?' pikir Hinata dalam perjalanan. Hinata tak mengerti kalau apa yang dihadapinya lebih berbahaya daripada kucing. Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke tersenyum licik di belakangnya.

**o_O_O_o**

Hinata terus berjalan menuju rumah neneknya. Tetapi sayangnya di tengah jalan ia mulai terlihat kebingungan, sepertinya adik Neji itu tersesat. Maklumlah terakhir kali ia kesini sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Jadi Hinata sudah agak lupa jalan menuju rumah neneknya. Untunglah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri Hinata melihat seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 30 tahunan sedang berjalan sambil menenteng senjatanya. Sepertinya ia seorang pemburu. Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lelaki itu untuk menanyakan rumah neneknya..

"Pe-permisi. Boleh aku tau rumah nenek Tsunade dimana?" tanya Hinata pada lelaki itu. Lelaki di depan Hinata itu menoleh menatap Hinata. Diperhatikannya gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambut panjang berwarna indigo. Mata lavender dan kulit pucat.

"Apa kau cucu Tsunade-sama?" tanya pemuda itu balik.

Hinata mengangguk. Darimana ia tau kalau aku cucu nenek Tsunade? Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata pemuda itu berkata " Tsunade-sama sering bercerita padaku tentangmu. Rumahku tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia juga memintaku untuk menjaga cucunya dan mengantarkannya jika cucunya itu datang menjenguknya." Hinata hanya ber-ohh ria saat mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu.

"Ayo ikuti aku. Kuantar kau ke rumah nenekmu." Kata pemuda itu. Hinata melangkah di belakang pemuda tersebut.

**o_O_O_o**

Sesampainya di depan rumah neneknya, Hinata bergegas mengetuk pintu dan memberi salam.

"Nenek. Ini Hinata!"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Hinata melakukannya lagi. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Setelah ke-3 kalinya tetap tak ada jawaban Hinata memutuskan masuk ke rumah neneknya.

"Nenek?" Hinata memanggil neneknya sambil menyusuri ruang tamu dan dapur neneknya, tetapi ia tetap tak bisa menemukan neneknya. Hinata mulai cemas. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada neneknya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai dua. Di lantai dua adalah kamar neneknya. Dengan secepat kilat Hinata berlari menaiki tangga.

"Nenek!" Hinata berteriak memanggil neneknya saat sampai di lantai 2.

"Hinata lari!" teriak Tsunade.

Mata Hinata membesar melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Neneknya sedang diikat di sebuah kursi. Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam?

"Sa-sasuke?" desis Hinata pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Hai! Ternyata kita ketemu lagi. Jadi namamu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Hinata.

Hinata mundur selangkah. "A-apa yang kau lakukan pa-pada ne-nek Tsunade?" tanya Hinata ketakutan.

Sasuke maju mendekati Hinata. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum licik.

Hinata semakin ketakutan ia semakin mundur menjauhi Sasuke. "Sebenarnya si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengikat ne-nek? Le-lepaskan nenek Tsunade! Ne-nek sedang sakit!" kata Hinata pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Siapa aku? Rupanya kau belum mengenali aku ya,Hinata-chan? Oke,aku akan melepaskan nenekmu, tetapi kau harus menjadi penggantinya. Bahkan kau terlihat lebih lezat dibanding si tua itu." Kata Sasuke sambil menjilat bibirnya. Tangannya menyentuh ujung rambut Hinata.

"Jauhi cucuku bocah serigala!" teriak Tsunade khawatir. Sasuke tidak peduli ia tetap bergerak mendekati Hinata. Hinata bergerak menjauhi Sasuke. Lutut dan tangannya gemetar. Sasuke manusia serigala? Jadi dia bukan kucing? Pikir Hinata yang ternyata masih menganggap Sasuke kucing. Hinata terus mundur dengan ketakutan. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol vas bunga yang ada di atas meja.

PRANGG!

"Ada apa ini?" Suara berat seorang lelaki memasuki kamar Tsunade. Sepertinya ia mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi.

"Asuma! Tolong Hinata!" teriak Tsunade pada pemuda itu.

Asuma menoleh pada Sasuke. "Jadi kau rupanya. Ternyata kau belum puas ya menyakiti orang-orang desa ini? Apa tembakanku waktu itu belum cukup? Akan kutambah lagi sekarang!"

Hinata menoleh pada pemuda yang dipanggil Asuma itu. Pemburu yang mengantarnya tadi sedang menyiapkan senjatanya. Ia menyorongkan senjatanya pada Sasuke. Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke pucat seketika. Asuma akan menembak Sasuke?

"Tu-Tunggu Asuma-San!" Hinata menghadang senjata Asuma.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Hinata-Sama! Kita harus membunuh manusia serigala itu! Cepat menyingkir!"

"Ta-tapi.. kita seharusnya tidak perlu membunuhnya. Pasti ada cara lain." Kata Hinata pelan.

"Cara apa? Manusia serigala itu mencoba membunuh nenekmu, dan kau Hinata-Sama!"

Perhatian Asuma beralih pada Hinata. Peluang ini digunakan Sasuke untuk merebut senjatanya. Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke merebut senjata dari tangan pemburu itu.

"Kena kau, pemburu hebat! Kau sudah tak punya apa-apa sekarang. Turuti kata-kataku! Angkat tanganmu! Berdiri di sudut tembok itu!" Kata Sasuke sambil menodongkan senjatanya pada Asuma.

"A-apa yang..! Kau!" Asuma menatap Sasuke geram. Tetapi Ia tetap mengangkat tangannya dan melakukan perintah Sasuke. Ia berbalik menatap Hinata dengan amarah.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Kau memang baik. Tapi sayangnya kebaikanmu itu menjuruskanmu. Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Kali ini aku dengan senang hati akan menghabisi kalian semua." Kata Sasuke menatap Hinata sambil menyeringai.

Hinata terdiam. Ini semua salahnya! Ia menghentikan Asuma karena tidak ingin melihat Sasuke ditembak. Ia tidak ingin melihat orang ditembak di depan matanya. Lagipula, Sasuke juga pernah menolongnya. Tapi kenapa semuanya jadi begini. Kalau begini kita semua akan mati. Gara-gara dia nenek Tsunade dan Asuma-San juga jadi korban. Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Hmm..mulai darimana ya? Apa dari si tua yang sudah tak berdaya ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Tsunade. "Walaupun dagingmu sudah tak enak, tapi lumayanlah untuk makanan pembuka." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke-San!" Teriak Hinata membuat Sasuke menoleh.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. "Ada apa Hinata? Bersabarlah. Kau juga akan dapat giliran nanti."

Hinata berlutut di depan Sasuke. Ia mulai terisak.

"Sa-sasuke San. Tolong lepaskan Nenek dan Asuma-San. Mereka tidak bersalah. Ini semua salahku. Kau boleh mengambil aku sebagai ganti mereka. Aku rela. Tapi jangan bunuh mereka. Aku mohon lepaskan mereka." Hinata terisak. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya yang pucat.

"Hinata!Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Tsunade lirih pada cucu kesayangannya itu. Hinata hanya menunduk.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengamati Hinata yang sedang terisak di dekat kakinya.

"Berdiri!" kata Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata mendongak. Ia menuruti perintah Sasuke. Dengan gemetar ia berdiri. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

"Kau betul-betul rela menggantikan mereka?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku rela. Bunuh saja aku. Tapi kau harus janji untuk melepaskan mereka." Kata Hinata sambil terisak.

"Baiklah aku janji akan melepaskan mereka. Kau bisa pegang janjiku.."

Hinata tersenyum nanar. "Baiklah Sasuke-San arigatou. Kau boleh membunuhku sekarang." Kata Hinata gemetar sambil menutup matanya.

"Baiklah." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke mendekati lehernya Hinata tidak pernah berpikir ajalnya akan sedekat ini. Hinata hanya minta satu hal. _Kami-sama_ jaga Neji-nii san dan nenek Tsunade. Semoga mereka bahagia.

Hinata sudah siap. Siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Siap untuk bertemu dengan Otousan dan Okaasannya lagi. Tapi yang dirasakan Hinata bukan sakit yang luar biasa, justru Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Dengan cepat Hinata membuka matanya. Sasuke sedang menciumnya? Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke membunuhnya? Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mematung memandang Sasuke. Mencoba menerka-nerka isi pikiran pemuda serigala itu. Membiarkan Sasuke menjelajahi bibirnya lebih dalam lagi, entah karena terlalu kaget atau karena tanpa sadar Hinata pun menikmati ciuman Sasuke. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata yang blushing dan tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengganggu keluargamu lagi. Kau terlalu baik bahkan untuk diusik oleh seorang manusia serigala yang jahat sepertiku." Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik pergi.

Hinata hanya bisa diam memandang punggung Sasuke menjauh. Ia masih belum bisa percaya pada apa yang barusan terjadi. Semudah itu Sasuke melepaskan Hinata? Bahkan ia tidak membunuhnya? Yah walaupun ciuman pertama Hinata sudah direbut olehnya.

"Hinata…" kata Tsunade lirih. Hinata segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap neneknya.

"Ah. Ma-Maaf Nek. A-akan kubuka talinya sekarang." Kata Hinata sambil membuka tali yang mengikat Tsunade.

"Kau tidak menyesal, Hinata? Apa akan berakhir hanya sampai disini?" Tanya Tsunade sambil memandang Hinata.

"A-apa maksudnya, nek?" Tanya Hinata pada neneknya.

"Yah, aku tidak keberatan jika mengundangnya untuk makan malam,asal Asuma juga bersama kita." Kata Tsunade sambil mengedipkan mata pada Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Rona merah muncul di pipinya. Ia lalu tersenyum memandang neneknya.

"Te-terimakasih Nek!" Kata Hinata sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Tsunade-sama apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Asuma sepeninggal Hinata.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum. "Aku yakin, Asuma. Cinta memang bisa merubah segalanya ya. Aku jadi ingat seorang manusia serigala yang pernah jatuh cinta padaku dulu." Kata Tsunade sambil melihat foto yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jiraiya, ternyata cucu kita mengikuti jejakku." Kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum lembut.

**o_O_O_o**

"Sa-Sasuke san!" Hinata berteriak memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik. Ia mendapati Hinata sedang berlari ke arahnya. Kenapa Hinata kemari? Bukankah ia sudah membebaskan mereka semua?

"Sa-sasuke San" kata Hinata di depan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau kemari Hinata? Aku sudah membebaskanmu kan? Kau boleh pulang sekarang." Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik pergi.

"A-aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam!" kata Hinata pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar perkataan Hinata itu. Ia menoleh. "Untuk apa? Kau tidak takut padaku? Bagaimana jika aku berubah pikiran dan menyerangmu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak takut. Karena aku tau kau pemuda yang baik." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke terperangah. Ia tersenyum. Wanita di depannya ini benar-benar mengejutkan. "Ya, karenamu aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi seorang vegetarian." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa. Ia berbalik menuju ke arah rumah Tsunade.

Hinata tersenyum memandangi punggung Sasuke. Ia benar kan? Pemuda itu betul-betul baik. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik. "Ayo." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata terpana. Ia menyambutnya dengan malu-malu. Sepanjang jalan mereka bergandengan tangan dalam diam. Hanya suara detak jantung yang berdebar yang mengiringi langkah mereka. Terkadang cinta itu aneh kan? Bahkan Si kerudung merah pun bisa jatuh cinta pada serigala.

* * *

_**Fuuhh…selesai juga Fanfic ini.**_

_**Gimana? Gajekah?**_

_**Mudah-mudahan Sasukenya gak mirip ma Kiba ya, soalnya saya rasa Sasukenya OOC**_

_**Saya mau minta maaf kalau ficnya hancur gini.**_

_**Maaf juga kalau judulnya salah, dan pemberian nama **__**San**__** atau **__**Sama**__** nya juga banyak yang salah.**_

_**Gomen…**_

_**Oh iya, saya juga mau ngucapin makasih, Fic pertama saya "You Belong With Me" bisa dapet respon positif.**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimatsu buat yang udah mau baca, review bahkan ngefavorit.**_

_**Arigatou! ^_^**_

_**Biar saya bisa lebih berkembang, saya butuh banget saran dari para author-author atau dari para pembaca sekalian.**_

_**Jadi, mohon direview!**_


End file.
